


All the lies behind perfection

by xlechatnoir



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlechatnoir/pseuds/xlechatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, no powers, in school. Nothing is as it seems, sometimes you have to look deeper because the perfect human beings don't exist in real life. A story of how Charles was trying to help Erik in finding and accepting himself and instead of being a teacher he became a student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your mutant

**Author's Note:**

> my beta <3 http://thats-fassynating.tumblr.com

It was a normal Friday night. A typical going-out to the bar, happy welcome to two days of freedom and good-bye to the week of hard work in stuffy corridors of the ancient school "of which you should be proud of, my dear students, and every day you ought to appreciate the opportunity to study in these historic walls." School that was pretty damn far from any decent bar, dear students tend to add. The exit from the school’s territory, the descent of a small hill to the town located below the hill with three bars and one club, took about half an hour. Such things rarely stop prestigious school’s students.  
Charles liked moments like this. He loved to feel the thrill of adventure looming on the neck, the excitement, the adrenaline pouring over his entire body. He liked the moment when he with other boys smiled at the girls waiting for them, when they waved at them, when he felt under his arm, pressed to the right side of his body, warm and soft silhouette of some blonde or brunette (Charles was avoiding ginger girls, because every time he tried to pick up any girl with flaming hair, he saw Raven looking at him in her special, mocking way). At times like this he had the impression that his head becomes lighter, and his vanity was stretching like a pleased cat under a gaze of male admiration and his colleagues’ respect. He walked differently, he smiled in a different way, he was so swelled head when embracing narrow shouldered, giggling brunette in a remarkably short shorts.  
And on this very ordinary Friday night Charles went to the bar, like every week, since he’d came to school and he’d met whom was worth meeting, and then he’d found out about the weekly karaoke. He always liked to think that he and his friends had always big entrances, he knew what people was whispering about the rich kids from school on the hill, he was aware of their eye-catching glittering watches from Dior, Hilfiger sweaters and iPhones of a generation still unknown to the this little town. Charles rarely admitted to himself that he was vain, he preferred to think of himself as a man who spends time in a place like this to support local business, give people job and money. Charles obviously wasn’t thinking about that when he was going to a bar with a girl at his side, and especially not after the first beer.  
But Charles Xavier had his principles. The first one was, do not sing before the fourth beer, shot of vodka or other amount of alcohol making him enough courageous to make an idiot of himself. And Charles Xavier abided to this rule.

 _\- Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me till you're drunk  
And I'll show you_

 _You want the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the mooooooves ... Like Jagger  
_  
Charles was holding the microphone, staring at the flashing letters on the screen, embraced by Scott clutching to the second microphone. And, God help him, after that evening Charles had promised himself to come up with a rule for the dancing. To the amusement of the rest of the company he and Scott have taken all the fun too seriously, straining theirs voices and nearly breaking their hips, legs and arms. The next day Charles pretended not to remember, as he pointed out the people around him, singing the following words of the song. It was only to some miracle that nobody had come up with the idea of recording their version of Jagger’s moves.  
This is also how Charles Xavier trampled his dignity for the first time in the regular Friday evening. But then approached another wave of beer and drinks, and vodka, you really should not mix, and beer again. And when he could no longer stay straight enough to look dignified and orderly, he slipped on a high stool at the bar. Through half-closed eyelids, with the elbow based on the counter, he regarded at a group of friends killing the next song, cast a glance to a brunette in short shorts, then he failed at the film gesture to turn on a stool at the bar after another beer. He swayed a bit, the bartender looked at him, muttered something under his breath and reached for his glass. When a full glass of a golden liquid clipped to the stone counter, Charles’ eyes has already been resting for a while on a sharp, serious profile of a guy sitting next to him.  Alright, he was staring. They were probably the same age, but Charles have never seen him around before. It was then, when instead of drinking beer peacefully, Charles Xavier decided to make a fool out of himself for a second time this evening. He felt his brain working at full speed, trying to think of any pick-up line.  
"Heyyy ... Do you know that you're a mutant?" he said all of a sudden, with a smug smile and glaring at the stranger. He tried to make his tone sounded confidently and firmly, as if he was sure of what he says and yet he wants to share very exciting news.  
"Beg pardon?"  The guy raised one eyebrow, glancing at him above the beer. He hadn’t even turned in his direction. Charles proceeded a loud sound, dragging the stool and the rest of his body nearer.  
"Seriously, you need to know that mutation's go from single cell organisms to being the dominate form of reproductive life, on this planet. Infinite forms of variations with each generation. All. Through. Mutation." he added completely dauntless by boy’ attitude. "We are all mutants" he said, spreading his arms and looking friendly at the stranger.  
"I think you've had enough for today" the guy finished his beer, left money for the bartender and slid off the stool.  
 "And I think that as the mutants we should celebrate it together and get to know each other better" Charles smiled then looked around conspiratorially, leaned toward the stranger with a hard accent. "Do you know that I am also a telepath?"  
"Oh, really?" Charles, unfortunately, had drunk far too much to sense the sarcasm in his voice. He just nodded, put his finger to his head and frowned, staring straight into the blue eyes before him.  
"I presume you’ll order a double whiskey" he said after a moment, then smiled, leaned closer and added: "And you’ll give me your phone number."  
"Rather poor telepath you are" the stranger patted him on the shoulder, put on his worn leather jacket and walked out of the bar.  
Charles Xavier drank beer number unknown, looked around, brushed his hair, as if trying to get rid of the feeling of defeat and in the attempt to feel the consolation he looked back to the brunette. Yes, these shorts were far too skimpy.  
Charles Xavier rarely remembered the way from the bar to school.  
  
***

  
Oh God, oh God, oh God. And he couldn’t even wear his sunglasses. Charles was sitting or rather half laying on the desk in the classroom, where Mr. Hendry was saying something about physics. The only connection to physics Charles’ got that morning was his handbook covering his head and trying to neutralise almost all the sounds. He couldn’t really care less about Mr. Hendry speech, he hadn’t noticed when the man changed the subject (too quickly for Charles, Charles have never had good opinion of him). Some of the students have started to be hyperactive and, to Charles’ dread, they proceeded to whisper, chat, chuckle and move definitely too loud. It was 9AM in the morning, for God’s sake! How could you possibly be all so energetic?!

"What’s that fuss about?" he heard Scott’s whisper from under his colleague’s physics manual. 

"Hendry said something about new student coming today" Logan was swaying on his chair and doing something very strange to his notebook. He glanced on Charles and Scott looking for some sort of reaction, but he heard only various agonizing noises when both of his friends came back to their former positions. Charles knew that partying until the early morning hours of Monday wasn’t exactly his brightest idea, but Scott insisted and so did the others. 

"I’m really glad to have the opportunity to introduce our new student to all of you. I hope that he will find friends among you and remember time spent in our school as the best time of his life" Mr. Hendry tended to be pompous from time to time, or maybe often but now he saw that almost all of his audience participated in that thrilling moment. Apart from the golden trio as Charles seemed to be already dead, Logan was too occupied with making a paper parrot from his notebook and Scott didn’t seem to care, staring with no sign of intelligence.  


Charles heard, oh God, that morning he heard everything, breathing, the blood in his and others veins, and small talks of the astronauts, the sound of footsteps, someone had closed the door when he came in. 

"I would like to present to you Erik Lehnsherr, from now on, Erik will be one of us and I hope that you will greet him as the students of our school should" Mr. Hendry put hand on the boy’s arm and by the glance Erik shot him, this gesture wasn’t very welcomed. "Well, I suppose I’ll spare you the introduction part, because let’s face the truth : nobody likes it. After all, you’ll get to know each other" Mr. Hendry switched to his “cool teacher” mode and indicated an empty desk on the back of the classroom. "Take a seat, Erik."

"Charles! Charles! Charles for fuck’s sake!" Scott threw one of his pen at Charles’ back.

"Wha…at?" Charles took the textbook away from his head and turned to face Scott. Perfect, hearing fucking everything plus blurry vision, just perfect.

"Your mutant" Scott smirked and pointed with his head at Erik unpacking his leather schoolbag. Charles would like to say “What?” for the second time but he realised what Scott meant. It felt like whole planet had been just sucked into the black hole, like he was surrounded by the Dementors in front of Dante’s the gate of Hell "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here". First of all, his completely embarrassing, what’s worse unsuccessful pick-up was here and as it seemed, he was going to attempt the same school as Charles. And the second and the most dreadful thing : Scott heard. And of course Scott heard his talk about mutation, generation and so on hundredth times , but that Friday he used it on a _guy_. 

For the first time in his entire life Charles really and truly wished the lesson would never end. He’s become very interested and eager to discover everything about the theoretical physics. In his current situation the break was far worse prospect than boring lecture. Of course he wanted to look, just look at Erik, because he had in his mind only a blurry vision of him, very handsome blurry vision, but still. As it turned out few hours after _not_ looking at Erik was Charles’ biggest and single achievement for that day. 

And then the bell rang and Charles indeed abandoned all his hope. 

He wanted to stand up, shake hands and act like a normal hangover teenager, pretending he doesn’t remember a thing. His plan almost worked, almost. Charles stood up, knees a little bit wobbly and shaky, head far too heavy and eyes burning like fire because of the sunny morning. But he smiled friendly, came up to Erik with his outstretched hand.

"Charles, Charles Xavier" he said as casual as he could.

"Erik Lehnsherr" Erik said shaking hands with Charles. Other students started to gather around them to know better or just look at the newcomer. But before they were completely surrounded and Charles wasn’t dragged out by Scott, Erik added :  "You should really practice your Jagger, Charles."

  
1)song : Moves like Jagger - Maroon 5 


	2. Master of the pick-up’ lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, no powers, in school. Nothing is as it seems, sometimes you have to look deeper because the perfect human beings don't exist in real life. A story of how Charles was trying to help Erik in finding and accepting himself and instead of being a teacher he became a student.

“You won’t guess what I’ve found out” Scott had put his bag decorated with thousands of badges on their table and took a seat next to Logan. They were in a big dining room, absolutely not interested in a Victorian architecture surrounding them. Somebody rarely would give a damn about the portraits of ancient owners of the mansion, about wooden ceiling which was constantly entitled as “piece of art” by their art history teacher. The dining tables were long enough for twelve students, six people each side. Charles contemplated the mansion on his first year, now he got used to it or rather was no longer interested, it was too similar to his own. But he still couldn’t get used to Erik wandering near the buffet pissing off the old lady who was waiting for what he would finally take.

“Yeah… So, what have you found out Scott?” Logan asked more interested in his medium-raw steak and grilled potatoes. Charles wasn’t oversensitive but he couldn’t stand looking at Logan’s plate especially when his friend was cutting the meat. For Charles, and Scott too, Logan’s plate usually resembled more of a crime scene than the decent meal for a normal human being.

“That our new friend Erik is one of  _these_  guys” Scott whispered, leaning forward a little. Charles choked on his spaghetti, he coughed and swallowed down still with his cheeks flushed and teary eyes.

“Of what guys?” Charles asked cautiously starring at Scott.

 

“The  _poor_  guys” Scott finally revealed his news. Everyone knew how the guys who hadn’t enough money to buy the newest iPhone, or without full equipment from Mac, were treated. Or to be more specific, how they were bullied.

“Jesus Summers, I am poor” Logan snorted above his steak. “And I am fine, all in right places.”

“No Logan, you’re just stupid enough to not want your parents’ money” Scott rolled his eyes in a “I’m talking to idiots” way. “And you’re big and hairy so even if you were the poorest guy on the planet there is no kamikaze to bully  _you_.”

“I spoke to some guys and they told me that this Erik guy was expelled from his former school. According to their words our head-master wants to have some kids with problems and with suspicious origin too, just to show other pompous pricks that he has a big heart and he’s able to deal with everyone. Do you remember that Hank kid? He’s a freshmen, yeah, alright, he’s a genius, but he’s poor and an orphan. But he’s polite, nice and well-mannered. I suppose Erik is not.  They said Shaw wants Erik to be his masterpiece, you know, from zero to hero, from the poor guy with problems to a perfect student.”

 

“I’m starving!” Scott interrupted Charles’ train of thoughts, stretching his arms and looking around. “Do they serve sushi today?”

“I’m afraid they don’t, maybe on Friday” Charles answered returning to his already cold spaghetti.

“Dammit, sometimes I really hate this place” Scott muttered standing up.

“For fuck’s sake Summers, would it kill you to eat something  _normal_  from time to time?” Logan ate the last piece of his steak. He and Charles didn’t even have to look to know Scott was showing them the finger behind his back on his way to the buffet table.

 

***

The school’ campus was composed of one, spacious mansion with two wings in which the dorms were located, an enormous park with sufficiently big lake and two football sport fields. An old stable was renovated and changed to a sport hall. At this time of the year trees were starting to change their colours even if the grass was still green. Charles was looking out of the window with his arms folded on his chest. Scott on the other hand has been pacing through their room chattering all the time. From time to time Scott Summers might be a pain in the ass but Charles was grateful to fate for roommate like him, especially when he compared him to Logan with his collection of tarantulas or Scott’s little brother’s tendencies to burn down everything around him. Since their last term Logan had a vacancy in his room (since it turned out Hank couldn’t handle so many giant insects as he had previously assumed). Well, Logan’s room had a vacancy until the day Mr. Hendry happily announced that Erik will be Logan’s new roommate.

  


“Charles you’re not helping me, man! We should think how, in a subtle way of course, we can get to know why he was expelled and what he had done” Scott said, his voice full of excitement, waiting for some spine-chilling story.

Charles rolled his eyes, too occupied with his worse distress of Erik being his neighbour, sharing a room with one of his friends. He stepped out of the room just to escape Scott’s chatter, he wanted just one minute of peace. But it seemed that that particular day, peace was never an option. The exact moment Charles closed the door behind him, Erik appeared with his luggage. He looked a little bit surprised when he saw Charles standing in the corridor but he didn’t say a word.

“Um… Do you need a hand, my friend?” Charles offered with a cautious smile hoping to fix first impression he must’ve made upon Erik. He was willing to show that he was a reasonable, kind, young man.

Erik looked at him raising his eyebrow like he was going to say “Really, Charles?” and replied :

“No, thank you. I think I can handle it myself.”

And then he lifted his single, medium sized and rather light suitcase. Charles blushed feeling his ears burning, “God, you’re sometimes so stupid Charles Xavier”, he told himself. Erik smiled with one corner of his mouth.

“Not the pick-up line’ master, are you Charles?” he said, passing by almost beetroot coloured Charles.

“I… It wasn’t…!” he tried to explain catching his breath, startled and embarrassed. But instead of Erik’s response, he heard Scott shooting out of the room. He tapped Erik’s back with a broad smile which couldn’t herald well basing on Charles’ experience.

“Hey, Erik, Charles and I were wondering… What did they expelled you for?” Scott asked regarding Erik curiously.

“Yes, Scott, that was very subtle” Charles sighed and felt a massive headache was about to come.


	3. Lethal things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, no powers, in school. Nothing is as it seems, sometimes you have to look deeper because the perfect human beings don't exist in real life. A story of how Charles was trying to help Erik in finding and accepting himself and instead of being a teacher he became a student.

  
Charles has always thought of himself as a righteous and kind man, he was responsible, and even if Charles Xavier enjoyed hanging out on the parties, he liked to drink, a lot, he liked getting drunk and meeting his friends. But at the same time he was a role model student with a bright future. And first of all Charles Xavier had always wanted to be accepted, to be a part of something bigger, a part of the society. And he had always been successful in this specific matter with his well-known opinion as a kind, reliable and cheerful companion.  
Then Erik Lehnsherr came along. With his intimidating attitude, mysterious half-smiles and worn-out clothes. He was sticking out of the crowd. Once, during the lunch break, Charles saw Erik in the dining room, reading some book in German. He was sitting alone, so engrossed in the book that he seemed unaware of four guys’ whispers and snickers. Suddenly, one of them stood up and approached Erik with cocky smile on his face. He stopped next to him, arms crossed on his chest.

  
“Lehnsherr, right? Maybe you don’t know but it’s very inappropriate to come here in a second hand jacket, your... low-cost look is really bothering me and my fellows so…”

  
“Come back when you think of something better, ok? I’m busy” Erik answered turning the page and not even looking at the guy.  
“Excuse me? Maybe you didn’t understand what I was…” he said, startled.

  
“I said : you can return when you come up with something better. I’m reading if you didn’t notice” Erik interrupted him in a stoic voice. The boy was still standing next to him, shocked, finally he furrowed his eyebrows and came back to his friends.

There was something in Erik Lehnsherr, the way he looked and spoke suggesting that bullying Erik Lehnsherr wasn’t the brightest idea. He was scary but in a completely different way than Logan. Because Logan was big, really big, and strong, and hairy with low, rough voice, big muscles and wild look, he looked like a grizzle or a werewolf. But Erik, he resembled more of a shark or a Doberman, silent serial killer, the type with whom everything seems alright, until something unexpected happens, until it’s too late. Being near Erik, one was feeling unsecure and anxious in that very disturbing way, just like when you look at a spider or a snake passing you by and you wonder will it bite me?, is it poisonous?, is it lethal? Nothing may happen but as well you may be dead in a minute. Logan seemed like a sure and known danger when Erik Lehnsherr was unpredictable.

Charles followed Erik when the break was over, he caught him by the entrance to the main hall with royal portraits.

  
"Hey, I hope you don’t worry about those spoiled brats" Charles said, smiling softly as he looked into Erik’s blue eyes (truthfully speaking he couldn’t tell if they were blue, grey, or green, God help him, but he thought about it and their colour must depend on the light).

Erik stopped, moved away from the crowd and stood next to the portrait of Charles I.

  
"I assure you, Charles, that I’m not worried about them" he responded calmly. Erik was much higher than Charles, what caused that strange feeling in Charles’ stomach when he had to rise his eyes a little to look straight at Erik’s face.

  
“Oh… Alright… I… I wanted to tell you not to bother yourself with all that pompous atmosphere, the labels, the designers’ clothes, the gadgets and the bluster heard from everywhere. As a matter of fact, you, me, we are all the same” Charles said hoping he didn’t blush or anything because he was serious, he really meant what he said and it was important to him, he wanted Erik to feel comfortable.

  
‘No Charles, we are not, I’m afraid” Erik looked him in the eyes, there was a hint of sadness in his voice. He glanced at Charles’ Ralph Lauren’ jumper, Gucci watch and Ray Ban glasses put behind the jumper’s collar. But that was just what Charles thought, how he must’ve been seen through Erik’s eyes. Just a spoiled brat trying to be nice, maybe even patronising him. Erik joined the crowd again and disappeared in it, leaving Charles behind who had the unpleasant sensation of making things worse than they already were. The bitter sensation of rejection.  
Charles Xavier was liked by everyone. Teachers liked him, his friends liked him, his colleagues liked him, even the strangers liked him, an old lady in a little teashop, her cat and dog, gloomy janitor, ducks in the park, everyone liked Charles Xavier, always. He was a nice, righteous young man with great mind and bright future.  
Then Erik Lehnsherr appeared. And there was something in Erik that was telling Charles he was not liked for the first time in his life and apparently for no reason. And that was a real mystery to Charles Xavier.

***

“What’s wrong with you, Charles? Hey, I’m talking to you!” Scott jerked at the back of Charles’ head. Charles muttered something very indecent.

  
“Move your lazy ass, Xavier.” Logan was standing on the threshold with a big bag, filled with cooled beers and vodkas.

  
“I’m not in the mood.” Charles mumbled grumpily, staring at his biology textbook.

  
“I’m not in the mood.” Scott mocked while packing his things quickly. It was almost ten pm. 

  
“Charles, we have been planning this for ages! Girls are waiting. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to bring them here? Don’t be a pussy.”

  
“I’m not a pussy” Charles snarled. He heard Logan’s sneer, he saw Erik standing silently next to him.

  
“Prove it.” Scott retorted, looking smug and he threw at Charles his bag.

  
“But if we get caught it’s all your fault.” Charles said, standing up and packing his cell phone and cigarettes. He tried not to think about Erik’s presence and the fact that he was going with them.


	4. Blame it on the lake

Chapter 4 : Blame it on the lake

Grey, swirling smoke has billowed of Erik’s mouths, disappearing slowly in fresh, night air, fading in the darkness of the night. But then Erik inhaled and exhaled again, the end of Erik’s cigarette illuminated the young man’s face with warm, flame colours. And again little point of light disappeared followed by smoke dancing slowly on Erik’s lips.  
Charles stumbled on a bloody stone not exactly watching his steps. The night was starry, but fortunately it was a new moon. The exceptional time when naughty students could sneak away from the main building. Charles breathed in fresh, early autumnal air, that was one of the last warm nights in that year. They walked listening to their own footsteps whishing in the grass wet because of a dew. Charles heard Scott’s shushing and hushing when everybody was marching as quietly as it was possible and trying not to run into something. All the bottles and cans of vodka and beer were clattering in their bags with their every step.

When Logan swore loudly bruising his foot on a stone, Charles sighed “we’re going to be expelled for this” for the hundredth time that night. But they carried on until they saw three, short flashes of a torchlight. Of course it wasn’t their first time breaking the school rule of not going out of school after 10PM. Scott walked first leading them to the next side of the lake where nobody could see or hear them.

Three girls was standing next to Scott’s brother Alex, all four waving at them. They’ve already arranged the blankets, warm jumpers and some food. Oh, and the Short Shorts Brunette was there too.  
“Hi Charles” she smiled fondly kissing his cheek when he finally dropped his bag on the ground.  
“Um… Hi” Charles muttered trying to recall her name and failing.   
Erik and Logan were unpacking the alcohol while Scott was charming the other two girls and pushing away his brother at the same time.  
Luckily few minutes after their arrival, everything was set and they could start drinking. Because a drink was just exactly what Charles needed feeling the presence of Erik seating next to him and the brunette leaning on his other side.

But as always, everything appeared less awkward after three shots of vodka. It wasn’t too cold, the night was more beautiful, the stars brighter, the vodka tasted better and even Erik looked less intimidating with the light flush on his cheeks. Charles was already tipsy, grinning like an idiot from time to time, laughing at Scott’s rather lame jokes and ignoring the touch of the brunette (still didn’t know her name).  
And that’s how two hours passed. There was no music but Alex was dancing with pretty blonde none the less (if you can call it a dance, for Charles it looked more like a seizure). In a distant school’s corridor big, ancient clock chimed midnight. Logan grunted, sighed and stood up joints crackling.

“I think it’s high time to swim!” he announced raising his beer with a broad smile. “Naked!” Logan added shooting a devious glance on the girls. Suddenly Charles felt very sober. Or maybe less drunk.  
“I don’t think it’s a very good idea, my friend” he pointed out cautiously. Logan laughed helping Erik to raise at his feet.

“Hah! And look who says that! I saw your white ass Xavier on the surface of this lake more often than I saw a duck swimming here” after that Charles wondered how it could get any worse. Logan chuckled with Erik stripping quickly and bursting into the water. Two girls followed, one was too occupied with Alex on the blanket. Scott waved at him shaking a little already soaking.  
“Charles, come on! Don’t be…”  
“One more time you call me a pussy and I promise I’ll kill you” Charles emptied next shot as an encouragement. 

He took off his jumper and t-shirt, then jeans, staying in his briefs. It was too dark to see anything properly but he jumped eagerly to the lake. Minute after he was completely wet shaking because of the bloody cold water. Charles saw his friends chuckling, swimming, splashing and jumping to not freeze to death. Logan with Scott were chasing giggling girls, trying to catch them or pinched their butts. He swam closer to the centre of the lake trying to warm up a little. All of a sudden something grabbed his leg strongly, he felt strong, firm fingers clutching his ankle. Charles screamed but almost immediately he covered his mouth staring into the water and trying to free his leg. At once he remembered all the horror movies about the bloodthirsty drowned men waiting in the depths to catch their victim and drown him.

The grip has loosened and he was just going to sigh with a relief when he felt the same long, firm fingers moving slowly from his ankle, caressing gently the skin of his calf, his knee, his thigh, very, very slowly, oh God, he was blushing, side of his right buttock and finally resting on his hip. Charles felt, oh God, he’s never felt anything more in his life, all five fingertips stroking the outline of his pelvis. He was flushed, almost panting, with his eyes wide open when Erik slowly loomed from the water with a smug smile on his lips, wringing wet with his eyes focused on Charles’ face. Again Charles had to raise his eyes to really look at Erik, he couldn’t say a word, hearing how his heart sped up pounding in his chest. Erik moved his fingers from his hip to the small of his back, gently like he was playing with him, like he was caressing a well-known sculpture. Charles had to close his eyes for a second, he was really trying not to look at Erik’s slim, strong silhouette, feeling the warmth of his breath, the smell of vodka and cigarettes and cold water. He was trying to ignore that there was only millimetres separating them.

“Not as perfect as it seemed” Erik whispered looking at Charles’ flushed cheeks, red, parted lips, listening to the way he was breathing when Erik moved his fingers to Charles’ thigh.

“Not as rough as it seemed” Charles answered catching his breath and looking straight into Erik’s eyes. He saw how Erik leaned down a little, raised his hand and held it down next to Charles’ neck. This time it was Erik who pursed his eyelids with an almost painful expression.

“They may see” Charles whimpered. His whole body was tensed, he couldn’t sense anything else than Erik’s fingers and his closeness.

“I’ll keep in mind that you don’t fancy being watched” Erik smiled with a corner of his mouth.

If it hadn’t been for Scott, they would have stayed like this for ever.  
“Hey! What’cha doin’ out there?!” Scott shouted from the shore already half dressed.

“Charles your girlfriend is calling!” Logan mocked showing Charles his cellphone. Unfortunately Moira really was calling.

Erik moved first taking away his hand and going out of the water.

“A girlfriend? Really Charles?” he said with a half-smile passing him. When Charles turned to see him leaving he noticed that Erik, just like Logan and Scott, had followed entirely the idea of swimming naked. Inside he whined that the night was so dark.


End file.
